degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-5261392-20150823015457
It's been years since I've declared Rich and Grace as my ultimate OTP, and I still love them SO much (they're my #2 OTP of all time), but after rewatching Friends (and watching certain episodes/scenes several times), I've decided that these two are my ultimate OTP from any work of fiction. <3 Again, I still LOVEEEEE Hardlet, but Monica and Chandler have some of the most beautiful development I've ever seen; they have heartwrenching, emotional scenes as well as lighthearted, funny ones; they make each other better people; and most importantly, their relationship is based on years of friendship, trust, and understanding. Even back when they were friends, it was obvious that Chandler had a crush on Monica. They were constantly seen cuddling, hugging, and holding hands. He said he would be marry her if they were both 40 and not married (!! foreshadowing !!), he said how he was surprised she didn't have a boyfriend, he offered to be her boyfriend, and he literally always told her how beautiful and wonderful she was even before they dated. This gifset (and poster) point it out so well: when Chandler was saying those things, he genuinely meant it. He wasn't suffering from Nice Guy Syndrome and feeling like he was entitled to date her; he saw how wonderful she was and wanted her to be in a happy relationship until he realized that he could give her that. In my opinion, love is friendship set on fire. It's true that Monica was looking for a random hookup that night Monica and Chandler slept together for the first time, but deep down, she always returned those same feelings for Chandler -- she just didn't realize it yet. I love how they never broke up, from being in a secret relationship (and tbh that was one of my favorite parts of their relationship because they were so sweet with each other then) to being out in the open to getting engaged and married and starting a family. They had such a stable, healthy relationship. They were honest with each other and whenever they had a problem, they worked it out in a mature manner. They helped each other become better people while accepting each other's flaws - Monica helped Chandler get over his commitment phobia (by letting him do the "major" things in a relationship like saying "I love you" first) and supported him emotionally and financially when he quit his job that he hated, and Chandler helped Monica relax, while also telling her that he genuinely enjoys "maintaining" her. They truly loved each other for all of their quirks and flaws. Monica and Chandler are actually relationship goals. Something devastating that happened was that they were unable to have children. Monica refused to receive a sperm donor, despite the fact that she always wanted to bear a child, and if that doesn't tell you how selflessly they love each other than I don't know what will. They got their happy ending and adopted twins and were endgame. Another added bonus: Matt and Courtney are close and Matt always seemed to have a thing for her. Even recently, he guest starred on her show where their characters get engaged and they're still friends. But still, I love Mondler so much. They are BEAUTIFUL. <3